Not because of me
by Cazzy20
Summary: Set in New Moon. A short prequel to "It's because you are new" why Bella stayed in Volterra.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. A Short (handful of chapters) prequel to 'It's because you are new.'**

**As before I don't see Caius as he is portrayed in the movies but as older, kind of like Brad Pitt in Troy.**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

…**..**

"Ugh god I can't stand this" she thought in frustration as she landed ankle deep in water. "Who was the bright spark that decided to put a water feature in the middle of this place," Bella grumbled to herself. She looked out across the sea of red cloaks gathered in the square for the St Marco's festival, to find the clock tower. She wasn't far but it felt like miles.

"Please Bella you have to do this, you are the only one he won't hear coming." Alice had said before dropping Bella off in the outskirts of the town. Sounded like a good idea at the time.

"And who was the genius who decided to build this particular town on the side of a mountain." Bella muttered. She had run through the medieval streets as fast as she could, and not tripped once! But it was hard running up hill on cobbles by now she was going on pure adrenalin. Her legs felt like lead weights, there had been far too much 'up'.

Splashing forward she put her head down to plough through the water, it was almost noon. "Great now I am hot, sweaty and wet"

"And not in a good way," Pauls voice came unbidden into her mind. Bella smiled to herself. She and Paul had a 'friends with benefits' relationship which she hoped to continue when she got back home. And 'oh god' did she enjoy those benefits. Yes there were definitely far more enjoyable ways of getting hot sweaty and wet than running through a fountain in an attempt of stopping a suicidal drama queen from becoming a walking disco ball.

As Bella reached the other side of the fountain she looked up to check her bearings again. Almost there.

Again her mind decided now was the perfect moment to shake off reality. Dory singing "Just keep swimming, Just keep swimming" ran round her head. Yes she was having a 'Finding Nemo' moment in the middle of a rescue attempt. Surreal, definitely.

Elbowing her way through the crowds of people, ignoring the grumbles; she didn't speak Italian anyway so who cares what they were saying. Bella looked up to see Edward step out into the sun light and start unbuttoning his shit. "Oh shit" she thought "he is actually going to go through with this." She launched herself through the last few people and threw herself up the steps and onto her ex-boyfriend. She tried in vain to push him backwards into the shadows but he wouldn't move, just starting at her in disbelief.

"Move" she yelled, "Get under cover for god's sake"

At last Edward moved back out of sight with a quick glance around Bella stepped into the shadows after him.

"What on earth did you think you were doing?" She gasped out breathlessly as she desperately tried to fill her lungs. Head spinning she slid down the wall uncaring of where she was as her legs refused to hold her up any longer.

"I couldn't bear the thought of existing in a world where you didn't" Edward answered "How are you still alive? Alice saw you try to kill yourself. When I called your house whoever answered said your father was arranging a funeral"

"And you didn't wait to learn the truth did you?" Bella answered slowly. "No Dad was arranging Harry Clearwater's funeral. He died of a heart attack. And I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was cliff diving, for fun with Jake, Paul and some of the others. Why would you think I would kill myself?"

"I assumed you must have been unable to move forward after I left, that you missed me too much." He answered. "But cliff diving, really Bella, that's not a safe pastime. You should know better."

Bella opened her mouth to tell him to "mind his own fucking business when it came to her activities" but was cut off by his continuing rant.

"I should never have left you, I was doing it to protect you. You weren't safe in my world. I was so wrong. I lied when I said I didn't love you, I had to get you to let me go. I'll make it up to you I promise, we can be together now. I'll never leave you again." He reached out to touch her cheek

Bella shrank away from him and stared up at him in complete disbelief. She couldn't believe the condescending, moronic, idiocy coming from his mouth.

He didn't mean it. He lied.

She was furious, you don't treat people you love that way. She couldn't understand why she had wasted so much time grieving for this arrogant boy. But before she could tell him what she thought of him they were interrupted by two figures approaching. Edward yanked her to her feet behind him as he turned to face the new comers.

"You arsehole!" Bella shrieked "that hurt, you almost dislocated my shoulder." Edward looked at her speechless. His answer was cut off by the larger of the vampires chuckling "got your hands full with this one Eddie". Edward crouched lower and growled again.

Bella looked at the vampires in front of them. Good looking of course, pale with red eyes. Oh great. They must be Volturi. The tallest one could have been Emmett she thought. Tall, huge even with close cropped dark hair and red eyes that sparkled with fun. He winked at her making Edward snarl. She stifled a giggle. It really was a good thing he couldn't read her mind.

Bella looked at the other more closely. He looked confident, self-assured and screamed danger. He had short dark hair and a stone cold expression. "Aro would like to see you, now". He said quietly. Edward was growling, he clearly didn't like what they were thinking.

Alice chose that moment to join them. "Afternoon gentlemen, of course we will be happy to see Aro" She pulled Bella to her. "Just stay with me, you'll be fine" she said.

"What? No Alice, Bella must leave now. We have no reason to see Aro. I have done nothing wrong in the end. Alice why are you blocking your thoughts? What is going on? Bella, Sorry about your arm but come here." Edward reached towards her.

Bella backed away from him. She was still furious with him "Get your hands off me, don't touch me you bloody idiot. Not content with killing yourself now it looks like your theatrics are going to get us all killed. "

The Emmett like vampire's laugh boomed around them. He bowed to Bella. "Felix. May I escort you to Aro, Bella?" He held his hand toward her.

"Yes thanks" she replied with a glare over her shoulder at Edward. She put her arm through his. The other one chuckled and bowed as well. "Demetri" he introduced himself.

For some reason Alice had a beaming grin on her face. Edward was scowling at them all. "Oh this is going to be fun." Bella thought.

They made their way through the quiet streets running around the square and came to a small wooden door in the side of what looked like a wall. Demetri opened the door and stood back to allow them to pass. They went along a long dark passage. It turned a few times and Bella was finding it hard to keep her feet. Her legs were still jelly like. Felix had been really patient with her but when he laughed as she stumbled for what seemed like the tenth time, she had had enough.

"Why don't you do something other than laugh and help me." He just laughed in reply and swung her into his arms. "Your chariot my lady"

At the end of the passage was a reception area. There were two sets of doors but no windows. The receptionist was a human who greeted them in Italian. Felix answered her and walked Bella toward another door.

"Does she know what you all are?" Bella asked quietly.

Felix smiled. She supposed he thought it was a friendly smile but it made her blood run cold.

"Oh yes, She will eventually be turned. "

"Or Killed" Demetri added in a cheerful tone.

They walked along a short corridor to a set of huge doors which swung open as they approached. They walked into a large round chamber with three thrones on a raised dais. There was a group of vampires, Bella assumed, off to the left by another set of doors.

Felix set her on her feet and took a few steps back. Edward immediately wrapped his arm round her and pulled her to him. She tried to shrug him off "I told you to get your hands off me." She growled.

"Please Edward stop pawing the human, she clearly does not enjoy it" a voice came from the right. Bella looked round to see who had spoken.

"Aro" Edward nodded his head but didn't move his arm. A vampire with long black hair and an overly excited expression stepped up to her.

"You must be Bella, It is wonderful to find you still alive. Don't you agree brothers?" He took her hand very gently and pulled her away from Edward.

Bella looked over his shoulder to the two men he was speaking to. One had long, dark, wavy hair and a bored expression. The other was blond and looking away at first but as Aro spoke he turned toward them.

Their eyes met.

Bella gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I don't own it.**

**Enjoy**

Bella stared open mouthed into the dark burgundy eyes which held her's captive. She hadn't really looked at the rest of him yet. The eyes alone were mesmerizing and drew her to their owner in a way she had never been drawn to anyone before, it tugged on her heart. It was with complete conviction she knew this man was hers.

Aro clapped in glee, the blond rolled his eyes. "Can you please try to refrain from behaving like a child when we have visitors?" he growled and turned away from Bella toward the darker haired man with an intense scowl on his face.

Bella was overwhelmed with the urge to go to him, to make him smile. She tried to step towards him but Aro held her firmly, "Not yet" he whispered.

"Come now Caius don't be so anti-social, come and greet our guests." The growl that echoed throughout the chamber made Bella cringe.

"I am not at your beck and call brother." Caius announced, this time Bella got to look at the rest of him. He was gorgeous obviously, but there was a maturity about him which appealed, his looks were what she had always imagined rugged to be. His blond hair was just past shoulder length and he looked to be about six feet tall, not that Bella was really a good judge of height. The thing that struck her the most was the look of utter fury on his face, he was probably the scariest vampire she had ever seen and it turned her on no end.

Unfortunately at this precise moment the furious glare was fixed on her. Instead of being intimidated however this made Bella angry.

"What did I do?" she asked under her breath.

"Nothing but be human" Marcus, she assumed, answered.

"And that is bad because?"

"Humans are pathetic and weak." Caius growled.

"Yeah better than being an animated corpse, we 'pathetic, weak humans' have everything you want, blood, vitality and LIFE" she yelled back.

Both Aro and Marcus laughed loudly at the look of shock on Caius's face. Bella glanced round to see Felix trying desperately not to laugh and he wasn't the only one. Alice had a grin on her face that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. She stepped forward to give Bella a hug.

"You are going to have so much fun" she whispered into Bella's ear as she hugged her. "I won't get the chance to say goodbye later so I will say it now. You will always be my sister. Remember that."

It was at that moment that it all went to shit. Edward, clearly reading something in Alice's mind he didn't like, roared at Caius "SHE IS MINE" and launched across the room at him.

Bella couldn't follow the movements at all but heard an almighty crash and looked at the far wall to see Edward in a heap of stones, with Felix and Demetri grabbing his arms. Caius didn't appear to have moved at all, but had the smuggest grin imaginable on his face.

"She is not now nor will she ever be yours boy." The blond vampire snarled out in the general direction of Edward. "You are not man enough to have her or to keep her."

"And you are?" Edward shrieked.

"Edward! Will you, for once, shut the fuck up! Don't you ever think about anyone but yourself? You have no idea how hurt Esme and Carlisle were by your insistence we leave Bella. Or how much Emmett and I missed her. Do you have even the foggiest notion how devastated they would all be by your suicide? Do you even care? NO, NO, NO! And now you go off half-cocked, screaming about ownership and just about sentence us all to death. You stupid, selfish, bastard. Just grow the fuck up or I swear I will kill you myself."

"Wow Alice, I never knew you had it in you." Bella sniggered quietly breaking the shocked silence.

The room erupted in laughter. Even Caius had a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Wow, Caius, I never knew you had it in you" Aro said in a sing song imitation of Bella's voice.

That brought the scowl back to his face with a growl.

Whether it was the strain of the day so far or the priceless look on Edward's face after Alice's rant. Perhaps it was even Caius's face as Aro made fun of him. But something in Bella snapped and all she could do was collapse there on the floor laughing. The laughter poured from her like a pressure release, tears streamed down her face. Try as she might she could not control herself.

"Someone please put the human on a chair and stop that noise. Throw some water in her face or something."

"Caius please have a little more tact." Aro admonished. "Bella would you like some water?"

"Yes (hic) please, (hic)" There was chuckling all-round the room as she tried to contain her giggles and hiccups. Caius was looking at her with an odd expression, part amused, part annoyed.

Felix appeared behind her with a chair and moved to pick her up but was stopped by an infuriated growl from Caius. Bella managed to lever herself up from the floor and slumped down in the chair still hiccupping.

Caius handed her a glass of water. "Please stop that noise."

"It's not (hic) that easy." Bella hiccupped out while sipping the water.

The blond vampire looked at her for a moment then slowly he smiled the most evil smile Bella had ever seen.

"BOO!" came a yell in her ear. Bella screamed at the top of her lungs. She threw the water in the air, fell off the chair and gracelessly tried to scramble across the floor away from him.

"You bastard, what the fuck was that for?"

"I remembered that if you give a human a fright it stops them hiccupping. As you can see it worked." He was laughing loudly.

"Fucking hell, you almost gave me a heart attack. Fright does not mean cause a cardiac arrest. I am human remember." She picked herself shakily up off the floor and sat back down in the chair

"I am hardly likely to forget that small detail. Beside if you had died you would of at least been quiet."

"Fuck you" Caius simply cocked an eyebrow in response and laughed.

Aro slinked over to her chair with an almost manic grin on his face. "While it is wonderful to see you getting on so well, we do have some rather pressing matters to discuss."

Both Bella and Caius stared at Aro, Bella almost choked. "On what planet would you consider this getting on well? He tried to scare me to death!"

"I did not. That would have been a tragic waste of good blood" Caius quipped rolling his eyes. "What more pressing matters?"

Across the room Alice gasped. She looked at Edward wide eyed and shook her head. "Please keep your mouth shut"

Edward growled and struggled against Demetri's hold. "You will not have her. She is my mate, I demand you hand her over to me. She will leave with us now, I will change her when the time is right."

Caius was in front of him and grabbed him round the throat, pinning him to the wall "Be silent boy. You are in no position to demand anything. The only decision remaining is how painful your death will be and at the moment I am leaning toward very."

"Please don't kill them" Bella whispered as she walked toward them. Demitri moved to intercept her but stopped at a growl from Caius. She reached up and touched the arm that controlled Edward. "Please I'll do whatever you want just don't kill them. Alice is one of my best friends and Edwards death would destroy Carlisle and Esme. That is the only reason I came here in the first place."

Exasperated Bella turned from Edward and started walking across the floor. After several paces she stopped, the long buried painful memories of loss then embarrassment surfaced. In a flash or rage she raced towards the restrained cause of all her pain.

"Your mate?" Bella questioned Edward venomously. "You, left, me, remember. In the forest, alone, I got lost. I almost died. It was several hours before I was found. What sort of moron leaves their "MATE" like that? You didn't want me, you would barely touch me. You said you would never change me. You certainly never wanted me forever."

She sighed and added sadly all the anger gone. "I am not yours, Edward. I don't think I ever really was and I certainly never will be again. I did what you wanted I moved on. More like I grew up and out grew you."

Turning to Aro Bella pleaded "Please don't kill them, just let them leave. Besides they have a mess to clear up."

"What mess?" Aro asked.

"There is a nomad after me. She wants revenge for the death of her mate. The Cullen's killed him a while ago because he threatened me. Unfortunately she now wants a "mate for a mate". If she is not dealt with she may try and use my Dad to get to me."

"Well that settles it then" Aro announced. "They will leave and deal with the nomad. I will contact Carlisle and inform him of the situation. He will deal with your disappearance and inform us when the nomad has been neutralized."

"And hopefully she will kill this idiot and save me the trouble" Caius added with a nod at Edward.

"My disappearance?" Bella bowed her head, in her heart she knew this would be the case. Glancing at Caius she saw concern on his features.

"You know of our world" he said releasing Edward and taking her arm to escort her out of the room. "You cannot remain human and to return you to your home is unacceptable. Your future is here now. With me."

There was scuffling behind them and a cry of pain. Bella didn't turn round. He was her past, literally.

The doors closed behind them. "You handled that quite well in there. I was almost impressed" the vampire that was her future said with a chuckle.

"Praise indeed" she snarked back.


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for the reviews.**

**I own nothing**

Caius escorted Bella through the corridors of Volterra in silence. They arrived at a door, pushing it open he said. "You can use this room for the time being. I will have someone bring you food and fresh clothes. If you require anything there will be a guard in the corridor. Do not wander about alone. Not all residents here have good control and you do smell delicious."

He turned to leave then turned back and added more softly.

"We will talk tomorrow after you have rested" With that he closed the door behind him leaving Bella alone.

She took in her surroundings as she walked through the room. It was elegant and sumptuous but not overly so. The room was decorated in deep reds and creams with a huge bed in the middle. The wardrobe, bed and dresser were all made of the same wood and looked old, medieval oak Bella guessed.

The wardrobe was empty as was the dresser. It was clearly a guest room. There was a sofa and chair next to a low table and a window seat. And that was it. Through a door Bella found a bathroom, clean, elegant, well-appointed and empty. There were towels in a cupboard but nothing else, not even soap.

Walking back into the bedroom she sat at the window seat. The window over looked a garden. Opening the window she breathed in the scent of the evening flowers. It was too far for her to climb down but Bella decided she would have to get down there at some point.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in" she answered. Felix walked in carrying a tray and wearing a huge smile.

"You certainly brightened up my day" he said cheerily taking the tray to the dresser and putting it down. "That idiot ex of yours kicked up quite a fuss when you left I had to put some effort into restraining him, it was most refreshing."

"Did you hurt him?"

"Nothing that won't be fixed when he gets home, although Alice may have chewed his ears off, literally, by then. I have never seen someone so small be quite so mad. It was hilarious. Her pushing him out of the door threatening him with all sorts. I think being her shopping companion for a year was what made him most upset."

They both laughed at that.

"I believe Chelsea is getting you some clothes and bathroom supplies. We don't really get a lot of humans staying here long so we are out of practice as hosts" He added almost bashfully. "Is there anything else you would like?"

Bella thought for a moment. "I would appreciate some books and maybe some music to listen to."

"No problem. Tell me what books and I'll get them now. You can write a list of music you like and I'll get you an iPod set up." He handed her paper and a pen.

Looking into her eyes he reached out to touch her hand. "Don't worry. It'll be fine here I promise."

"Thanks Felix," she whispered. "I'll try"

While Bella picked at her food, Chelsea brought her a few changes of clothes and shampoo etc. She quietly put everything away and left speaking only to say it was nice to meet her.

Felix returned with the complete list of books she had asked for. Bella was on the verge of asking him how he had assembled the collection so quickly when he turned and commented.

"Despite what you have no doubt been told, we are not monsters. We also seek knowledge and entertainment, not all of it involves the wanton and delicious destruction of the human form. Some of us still cling to their former lives and constraints. Feeding is very popular here but I personally find it bothersome and tiring."

"You do surprise me." Bella laughed trying unsuccessfully to hide the sarcasm.

Without a flicker of a reaction Felix placed the books on the table next to the sofa and turned back towards the doors. As he reached them he faced Bella. "I'll be outside should you require anything else. And in case you were wondering we employ a very sophisticated CCTV system. Both for our protection and that of our honoured guests."

The look he gave her left Bells in no doubt that they did not need CCTV to protect themselves, it was more than likely to prevent injury or death to any human stupid enough to wander without an escort.

Feeling drained Bella finished the morsel of food she had been unenthusiastically munching on for the past five minutes, ran a bath and quickly sank into the steaming water.

She hadn't really thought it through when she had decided to come to try and save Edward. It had felt like the right thing to do so she hadn't questioned it. In the back of her mind she had known death was a possible consequence but not being kept in Italy and never seeing her Dad again. Tears trickled down her cheeks.

At least her dad would be kept safe, she would do anything to accomplish that. She promised herself as she slipped between the silk sheets of the huge bed.

Her thoughts turned to Caius. He seemed almost bi-polar. Dangerous and angry one second, concerned and attentive the next. He had growled any time anyone had tried to touch her, well any man. Did he feel the attraction that she felt? Was he drawn to her as she was to him? It would appear so as he had said her future was with him.

Smiling as that thought took root and started to grow wildly Bella fell asleep.

She was woken out of a wonderful dream by a low growl to her left. She had been dreaming about Caius and the memory made her smile broadly.

The growl came again, stretching Bella turned to look in the direction it came from. The vampire from her dreams was sitting on her bed, reading a book. For a moment she thought she was still dreaming. Her heart leapt, she was so turned on. Then she looked at his face and her heart sank. He seemed to be trying to ignore her, that hurt. He seemed angry. What had she done? Had she been talking in her sleep?

"What's got you in a bad mood already?" She asked with more venom than she meant to add.

"What were you dreaming about? It appears to have affected you considerably." He asked, nostrils flaring.

Bella blushed deeply. "Em, I don't really remember" she stammered, embarrassed.

"Don't lie" he answered still not looking at her. "Was it that boy?"

He was jealous she realised. He had thought she had been having an erotic dream about Edward. She tried to bury a laugh for some reason the thought of his jealousy made her happy. He obviously felt something for her albeit begrudgingly. Because of that she decided to wind him up.

"Not that boy no, but one from home. Paul"

"And who is this Paul?" he asked attempting nonchalance.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She answered saucily as she wandered into the bath room leaving him growling to himself.

He was gone when she came out. Her breakfast was on the dresser. She wrote her list of music while she ate. When she was done she opened her door "Hello?"

Felix appeared with a smile. She handed him her music list. "Any chance of a tour?"

"No. I will" Caius appeared around the corner and Felix vanished.

She gasped as the air left her lungs at the speed with which she was pinned to the wall.

"Do not test me girl. You are mine now and you know it." His eyes bored into hers, she felt weak at the knees. "I do not enjoy feeling jealous. I am not used to that emotion. I will brook no rival."

She laughed softly. "Paul is not a rival as such. We were friends, we had fun together, I love him as a friend, nothing more."

"And your feelings for the boy?"

"Nothing. Irritated more than anything. I had gotten over him a while ago."

He nodded thoughtfully and pulled her arm through his. "Come"

The tour of the castle took several hours. They chatted lightly about their respective pasts, likes and dislikes and got to know each other. She was introduced to several guard members but knew she would never remember them all. The tour ended in the garden she had seen last night.

"This is a private garden which only, Aro, Suplicia, Marcus and myself use. You may use it as you wish."

She wandered around thoughtfully, touching the flowers and not looking at him. "It's beautiful but why do I get special treatment?"

"Don't you know? You feel our connection as well as I." He came to stand behind her. So close but not touching. She could feel him with every fibre of her being.

"I don't love you. I am drawn to you but I don't love you" Her answer was soft, filled with wanting.

"I don't love you either, that will come in time." He whispered into her neck. His fingertips started to trail gently up and down her arms. His lips moved slowly, in the lightest of caresses over her neck to behind her ear and back down leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

"What do you want from me?" Bella shakily whispered. She was burning. She felt boneless and shaky, not really sure how her legs were still holding her up.

"I had thought I was making my intentions obvious" he countered in almost a purr which burned its way to between her legs.

"But that's not possible." She whimpered, desperate for more.

He chuckled a deep seductive chuckle into her ear. "Oh, I assure you it is"

"No you don't have a heart beat or blood supply. How exactly do you get it up?" It was just then that Bella really wished she had never met the pack. Why the hell she had to spout out that crap at that precise moment she would never, ever, understand.

Caius took a step back and turned her around, his expression stunned "Did you really just ask me how I get it up?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN. thanks for the reviews and big thanks to Better in Texas for the glowing recommendation and the push to get started. **

**Littlegreenka raised a good point in a review. "What of Athenadora?" in this story she just never existed. It didn't fit with what I wanted to have her be killed off. Probably should have mentioned that earlier.**

**Anyway on with it.**

**As before I own nothing.**

"Way to go Bella. How to kill the moment in one easy step. Engage brain next time before you open your stupid mouth" she berated herself frustratingly. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Bella walked over to a small bench.

She felt tears of embarrassment prickle her eyes. She was on fire for a completely different reason now. She covered her face with her hands. "It had been a running joke with the pack. They thought it funny that you could live forever and never fuck, especially the fact Edward is a virgin and in their opinion destined to stay that way. Though that probably has more to do with the fact he is a moron and less to do with an inability to get hard." She stammered out trying desperately to cover her mortification.

Caius continued to look at Bella and for the briefest of moments she would have sworn she saw amusement cross his face. "Well, I will agree on the Edward front. However I feel that Aro would be the best, nay the only person capable of delivering that particular lesson." The way he said this left Bella feeling as if she had just asked Charlie to explain 'the birds and the bees' and been answered with the ancient vampire version of "Ask your mother."

Looking down into Bella's upturned face he cocked his head to one side slightly. "While I assure you I can and will "get it up," my immediate concern is who or more likely what is "the pack?" As he spoke all traces of humour or sarcasm left his countenance. His clinical and detached tone raised the hairs on the back of Bella's neck. Now for the first time since arriving in Volterra she was afraid. Not daring to push her luck any further and having only been there about 24 hours Bella took some time to answer.

"The pack is a bunch teenage boys from the local res who turn, on command, into wolves the size of horses. They fight and kill vampires. They have saved my life twice and stopped Victoria from killing me several times I imagine. They are not just my friends they are my family. I love them like family, Jake is like a brother to me and Paul is one of them" She blurted out, unable to look away from Caius' eyes and beginning to feel like a mouse being played with by a cat.

"Perfect, just perfect" he angrily growled. "Trust me to get the _only_ human female that not only enjoys the company of vampires but has also made 'best friends' with a pack of immature, flea infested mongrels. Spinning round faster than Bella would ever have imagined possible he continued. "And yes she even admits to having shared a basket with one of them." His pacing had become so fast he appeared a blur to Bella whilst his voice rose in pitch to match his pace.

"Stand still will you, I am going to get sea sick" she pleaded feeling nauseous, fear tightening its grip slowly.

"You do realise that they are our enemies." He seethed at her his eyes black, dead, shark like. "I have spent centuries hunting the vermin to the point of extinction. I should be over there now removing their plague from our world. Instead you tell me they mean something to you. They are your 'family.' That they have saved your life more than once."

Surging from the bench Bella forgot the fear, the uncertainty she had been feeling. Looking deep into Caius' eyes she icily replied. "If you kill them you will be murdering my family. You go there to kill them and I will NEVER forgive you. I WILL be standing beside them, against you every step."

"Indeed" With one last long furious look Caius turned slowly away from Bella leaving her alone in the now not quite so beautiful little garden.

Bella remained in the garden for what felt like hours. She was thinking about her family. Funnily she wasn't concerned about her mam. Perhaps that was because her mother had always put herself first she knew she would go overboard with the grieving but be fine. But her Dad. Would he recover from losing his daughter? Would he let it go? In her heart she knew he wouldn't move forward. He was just too much like her.

Eventually hunger and chill won out and she tried to find a way back to her room. Although she had spent the last couple of hours thinking about her family, her mind wouldn't drop the conflicting feelings about Caius. She knew instinctively that they would work things out, she had absolutely no doubt. Where her room was however, she had no idea. Back inside the castle she called out "hello" but this time no one came. She started walking in what she thought was the general direction of her room. It soon became obvious however she was lost.

Not the most ideal situation to be in, she realised. Walking into Bates motel and asking for a shower was probably safer. The image of Klaus Kinski, and those teeth, creeping around the corners after her sprang into her head making her laugh.

"You are strange indeed to be laughing while wandering alone in this place" came a menacing male voice from behind her; it was not one she recognised.

"Hello Klaus, right on cue." she whispered with a giggle before turning round. "I was trying to get back to my room. I appear to be lost. Can you point me in the right direction?"

"I could" he answered.

Bella recognised the look in his now black eyes. She had been here before. As he started to stalk toward her she held her hand up to stop him. "Look Klaus, stop trying to be all scary and intimidating. Doesn't work, never has. I am tired, cold and hungry and desperately need to pee. So either show me to my room or point in the general direction of the nearest bathroom before I make a mess all over the floor."

A booming laugh came from behind her. Felix. "I knew you were going to be fun"

Felix was accompanied by two others. She recognised Demetri and Santiago as they advanced on 'Klaus'. "Let's get you to your room before you make that mess." Felix chuckled "May I?" he asked.

Bella nodded and was swept into his arms and moving through the corridors before she could blink. There was a shrieking noise behind her she recognised. 'Klaus' had been torn apart. "Glad to see your CCTV works. Are you my _private_ body guard now?" she laughingly asked. "Does this mean you have to do whatever I want now? Oh we are going to have some fun"

"Not really, but it seems like you may need one. What were you doing wandering alone?"

"Caius left me and I got hungry and cold. I shouted but nobody came so I started walking. 'Klaus' found me after about half an hour. Where is everyone?" She shot straight into the bathroom as soon as he set her on her feet.

His laughter echoed through to her. "Klaus?"

"Do you find everything funny?" she muttered and was answered by more laughing. "I'll take that as a yes." He had gone when she got out of the bathroom but re-appeared soon with food. "Oh, thanks I'm starving. And it was because I was thinking of Klaus Kinski's Nosferatu creeping up on me round a corner, the he appeared."

"I get it, yes that one was a bit stereotypical. Here's your music by the way. See you tomorrow Bella" and with that he was gone.

The next few days were all spent in a similar fashion. After her breakfast Felix would escort her wherever she wanted. They even went into the town on a cloudy day, but she never saw Caius. Each night she dreamt about him and woke up wanting.

She had been in Volterra a week when she was woken by Caius loudly closing her bedroom door.

"You appear to have had another interesting dream. Who was it about?" he asked.

"Some actor in a film I saw" she replied cheekily.

He was above her in a flash. "Really? Which film?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean. Tall, dark and handsome, just my type" she teased.

Growling he ran his nose along her throat, while his hand reached down to caress her thigh. "Do not push me Bella"

She moaned throatily as he kissed her neck, pressing her gently into the bed. His hand ran up her legs to grip her backside. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. "Who is it that makes you moan so prettily in your sleep? Tell me" he asked, his fingertips just brushing lightly over her underwear between her legs, while his kisses reached the top of her breasts.

She was practically panting with need, reaching her hand into his hair she ran her fingers through he silky locks. She moved her head to whisper in his ear "you, only you"

His lips crashed to hers in a frenzied kiss, the hand on her behind moved to rip off her nightdress leaving her almost naked. He squeezed and massaged her breast before moving further down. The muscles in her waist contracted as his fingertips skimmed over her body causing her to arch her back and moan. As his fingers reached under the waistband of her underwear he stopped.

"Much as I would love to continue this now. And believe me we will continue this later. You have to make a phone call. I came in here because a certain Jacob Black called." He got off the bed and walked to the window seat.

"We had a very entertaining conversation. I think I can see why you like him. He is very loyal, as a good dog should be."

Bella huffed at that remark, but couldn't help but worry at what Jacob had to say. She sat up and tried to cover herself with the sheet Caius had discarded earlier.

The vampire in question growled "Do not hide from me."

Bella glared and picked up the sheet, He growled again. "Oh pack it in you grumpy bastard. I will do what I want, Edward used to be controlling, don't you start."

"I am used to being obeyed, I can't help but expect that from you.

"Well you are going to be disappointed then aren't you." She replied. "I am my own person. While I will value and welcome your advice. I won't obey, that shit went out when Adam was a lad."

"I can see us butting heads quite often then, because I was being _obeyed_ "When Adam was a lad" as you put it." He put his hands on her cheeks. "Just like love, understanding will develop in time. We will need patience on both sides, not that I am known for mine, it will be a challenge."

He picked her up and deposited her on the bathroom floor. "Hurry up, your friend said, and I quote, "If Bella is not on the phone and talking to me in exactly one hour I will rip off your sparkly dick and shove it up your arse." Whilst I enjoy anal sex as much as the next man, I have a hunch that I might not find that quite so pleasant." He announced leaving her sitting on the floor bewildered.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN. Thanks for the reviews **

**As before I own nothing.**

The phone call with Jacob was long and intense. He shouted, threatened and cried. He had eventually listened to her point of view. "It's like imprinting Jake, I have to be with him, I can't explain it. I am sorry, please forgive me." In the end he accepted it, he wasn't happy but he understood.

Caius had growled throughout almost the entire conversation to the point where Bella had asked him to leave. He had had refused of course but did keep quiet much to the amusement of Aro.

"Your ex told us you were being held against your will. That you still loved him but were being kept there to ensure his good behaviour." Jacob stated almost desperate in his desire to get her home.

That set Caius off growling again.

Momentarily Bella forgot the telephone conversation. She stared at Caius as he prowled backwards and forwards. His lithe movements like some sirens call. It pulled at her somewhere deep down within her primeval core. Her body began to tremble as she lowered the phone.

"Ahem, Bella darling" Aro chimed with his sickly sweet sing song voice.

Turning Bella remembered where she was and felt her face explode with embarrassment. "How can he do this to me" she thought staring at the phone in her hand.

Raising it back to her ear she glanced back at Caius. He had continued his irritated pacing across the room however his demeanour was looked almost comical. A small laugh escaped her lips as instead of seeing a dangerous vampire she saw a cute, tabby cat kitten chasing fluff around.

"This isn't funny Bella" Jacob's voice penetrated her day dreaming.

"Sorry, sorry. I got distracted" Bella replied turning away from Caius and Aro, their quiet chuckles ringing in her ears.

"Dr Fang, told us you were there through choice," Jake continued "I don't trust any of the leeches though so I got a phone number out of the little one."

"Edward is an idiot Jake. I didn't want him back and I am here through choice." Bella said quietly. "I am sorry to just abandon you all though, especially Dad. How is he?"

"He's worried sick Bells, just like you knew he would be. The moment you, the ex and the other one went missing in LA, he was talking about flying down there to look for you. The doc is trying to put him off but he's supposed to have two kids missing as well and Charlie just can't understand his reluctance."

Bella felt tears run down her face. "He won't find me Jake. He can't. It's too dangerous for him."

"What? Your royal leeches won't make an exception to keep you happy?" He asked scathingly.

One look at the two vampires in the room gave her the answer. "No Jake they won't. They won't kill him but he'd have to be turned. You and I both know he wouldn't want that."

"Who would?" Jacob spat.

"What about Victoria?" Bella enquired fighting back the hurt she was feeling at Jacob's tone. It was understandable he would be upset but perhaps naively she had thought their friendship would win out.

"She keeps skipping along the border, and now the Cullen's are back we can't cross into their territory and vice versa so she gets away. We'll get her though don't worry."

"Has she been near my dad? Can't you work with them? She won't be expecting that so it will catch her off guard."

"Like I said we'll get her, don't need their help. Yes she had been near your Dad, we caught her scent at the station and your house. Billy is trying to get Charlie on the res as much as possible. Look I have to go. Bye Bella" and with that he was gone. No "we'll talk soon, take care or I love you."

"I'd like to go to the garden please" she asked in a monotone.

Caius said nothing as he escorted her.

"I want to be alone for a while. I'll call when I am ready to go back. I won't wander around but please leave me alone." She didn't look at Caius, just walked to the bench in the corner and sat down her head in her hands. All her insecurities came back. Was she doing the right thing being here? It felt so right with Caius but he blew hot and cold all the time. Like Edward he had never mentioned turning her. Was he just playing with her?

The tears were streaming down her face. Her pain over Jake's behaviour was bad but her heartbreak over her father's devastation was what was killing her. She felt so selfish putting her own personal desires first. Bella knew she wanted to be with Caius more than anything but the knowledge that it was causing such pain to her father was too much for her to bear. She slid to the floor in a broken heap, sobbing.

Silently she was lifted onto Caius's lap. He held her close, nuzzling her hair and neck a row rumbling sound coming from deep within him. He said nothing just let her cry it out while holding her.

"I have to go back, you have to let me go please" Bella pleaded.

"Why?"

"I have to go to my Dad. I can't be selfish when he is in so much pain. Just until Victoria is dealt with. I won't have him hurt because of me. If I am there she won't try to use him. I can get the wolves to work with the Cullen's. They will be able to get her. Then we can do something, I don't know, fake my death, marry me off, whatever. Help him move on" Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks as the thought of the pain her dad would be suffering hit her hard.

Caius was completely at a loss as to what to say to the sobbing human in his lap. He was not known for tact or sensitivity. Strange, alien feelings surged through him. His desire to comfort her uncontrollable but he had no idea how to, where to start. He had not had such conflicting feelings for centuries.

"You cannot leave. I need you here" he whispered with a tender kiss on the temple.

"You are just like him, like playing with the human. You haven't been near me in days now you say you need me" she rounded on him, her upset turning to anger. "I can't stay here forever human and you never mention turning me."

"I am not like him" Caius growled "I am not 'playing with the human'. I will turn you but not yet. I probably should have explained this."

He sat her on the bench and knelt in front of her, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "You are not ready to be turned yet. I will only turn you when my presence will be comforting and reassuring to you. It is three days of exquisite torture and I must do all I can to help you through it."

Standing and walking away a little he continued softly. "Being a new-born is confusing and disorientating. You will be very emotional and angry, Your mood swings will be immense." Turning to face Bella Caius continued. "A new-born is stronger and faster than us 'ancient, old crocks' as you like to call us," sarcasm returning to his voice. Caius was back on familiar territory, he knew what to say, what was coming next. This he could deal with.

But this human was different, so different.

"It is a dangerous combination. If you recognise me as your mate and feel secure with me it will make it so much easier on you. For that reason we must wait."

"So you do want me?" Bella asked in a quiet voice.

"More than I have ever wanted anything" he answered looking into her eyes. "You will join me in eternity as soon as you are ready, but there is no rush."

"What about diet? Will you force me to feed on humans? Will you try animals?

Caius sighed. "What do you want? Animals will be very hard for you."

"What about my Dad?" Bella asked with pleading eyes.

"I don't think eating your father will be good for you or our relationship" he smiled at her.

Despite her grief she smiled. Everything will be ok. She just knew that Caius would make sure it was.

"What do you want to happen about your father?" Caius asked turning serious once again.

"I want him to be happy and settled, to move on. I want to know he is alright."

"Well as I see it we have a few options" Caius picked her up into his lap again. "We can trust that the Cullen's and your pups will keep him safe and you can move on. I can arrange to have him 'killed', turned and brought here to be with you. Having to deal with a 'father in law' will be an interesting development. We could send Chelsea to break his bond to you allowing him to get over your death more easily. Or lastly we can send a party to oversee the disposal of Victoria, negotiate with the wolves and check on him. But the one option I cannot allow is you leaving here and being in danger."

A few tears fell gently from her eyes at the realisation that this really was goodbye to her old, human life. After a short time she pulled herself together, she took a couple of deep breaths and looked Caius straight in the eye.

"I want to feed on animals; I don't want to kill anyone."

Caius nodded with a reluctant sigh. "Bambi it is then, for us both."

"I want Felix sent to protect my Dad. I trust him."

Caius nodded. "Very well, Demetri, Jane and Alex will accompany him. They will have orders to guard your father at all times. That way your father will have constant powerful protection."

"Excellent idea Caius" Aro said as he walked across the garden with a beautiful, statuesque woman.

Caius sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. "I do have them occasionally" he muttered.

"Bella. May I present my mate and wife Sulpicia" Aro continued.

Bella shyly nodded and smiled "Hello"

"I hope you are feeling better dear, Aro said you were very distressed earlier" Sulpicia asked warmly. They sat on a bench nearby.

"You should write some letters to your wolf friends and the Cullens asking that they work with our people. Felix will deliver them. Invite them to visit if you wish, tell then what ever you want. We will try to arrange with them so that we can check up on your father at regular intervals" Aro suggested

"Perhaps Felix could also retrieve some keepsakes for Bella from her home, photographs and such." Sulpicia added kindly. "We can even arrange a lottery win for him if you desire dear, whatever will make you feel better"

Bella smiled. She had never felt unwelcome in Volterra but now she felt wanted. These people only wanted her happiness and would do whatever they could to achieve that. She felt cherished and cared for. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Thank you."

"Caius" she added with a smirk. "I want to be bitten while having sex. Preferably while I orgasm. Oh and I like to be in control in bed."

With a growl he swept her over his shoulder and swatted her on the behind. "Do not push your luck girl. The only one of us in charge in the bedroom will be me"

Bella giggle was left lingering in the air as he swept her to the bedroom.

Sulpicia smiled at Aro. "He really has no idea does he? She will dance circles around him in no time at all."

"What do you mean will? She already is."

**A.N. Well that's all folks. Thanks very much for the reviews, follows and favourites.**

**Hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. **


	6. Chapter 6

AN. Just a quick note to say an outtake is now available. 'Because you asked' Caius gets revenge on Bella with a little help from Professor Aro.


End file.
